headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6
"A Trivial Pursuit (Part 1)" is the title to the sixth issue of the fifth ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Nick Spencer with artwork by Humberto Ramos and inks by Victor Olazaba. It was colored by Edgar Delgado and lettered by Joe Caramagna of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Nick Lowe with Kathleen Wisneski as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a November, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter "The Liar" Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Randy Robertson * Answer, The, Aaron Nicholson * Beetle, Janice Lincoln * Black Ant, Eric O'Grady LMD * Boomerang, Fred Myers * Electro, Francine Frye * Kingpin, Wilson Fisk * Shocker, Herman Schultz * Speed Demon, James Sanders * Taskmaster, Tony Masters * Vulture, Adrian Toomes * Deke * Dougie * Electro, Maxwell Dillon * Rhino, Aleksei Sytsevich * Wesley Welch * 8-Ball III * Answer, The, Aaron Nicholson * Brothers Grimm, Barton Grimes * Brothers Grimm, Percy Grimes * Cyclone, Pierre Fresson * Kangaroo, Brian Hibbs * Killer Shrike * Living Brain II * Looter, Norton Fester * Man-Bull, William Taurens * Melter III * Mirage, Desmond Charne * Overdrive * Scorcher, Steven Hudak * Spot, Johnny Ohnn * Squid, Donald Callahan * Trapster III * White Rabbit, Lorina Dodson * Brothers Grimm * Hydra * Sinister Six * Altered humans * Ants * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Peter and Randy's apartment :* Hell's Kitchen ::* Bar With No Name II * Washington, D.C. :* White House * Boomerangs * Daily Bugle newspaper * Life Model Decoys * Pistol * Robots * Spider-tracer * Webs * Sports car * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers * Flight * Super-speed * Winged flight * Bartender * Bounty hunter * Flashback * Super-villain Notes & Trivia at the Bar With No Name.]] * This issue is Legacy number ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #807, which redirects to this page. * The tagline to this issue is "Date Night!" * This issue shipped with a variant cover featuring Cosmic Ghost Rider by Paul Renard. * This issue gives special thanks to Antonio Ruiz. * Anthony Gambino is credited as designer on this issue. * Additional credits include Dan Buckley as president of Marvel Comics and Alan Fine as executive producer. * Dougie is the first character to appear in this issue. * This issue includes a flashback to events from the "Secret Empire" storyline. * Fred Myers is wearing a Captain America t-shirt in this issue. * Reference is made to Webs in this issue, which is the photo-journalistic book that Peter Parker wrote many years ago. * Fred Myers recounts an incident when he allegedly fought Spider-Man during a time that he had Captain Universe powers. * Peter Parker refers to the Bar With No Name II as the "more wretched hive of scum and villainy", which is a line of dialogue taken from Star Wars and spoken by Ben Kenobi when describing the Mos Eisley Cantina. * Reference is made to events that took place in the Amazing Spider-Man/Guardians of the Galaxy Free Comic Book Day special edition. * Reference is made to the Spider-mobile in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links *